


His Biggest Fan

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa takes Lily to meet Raptor. Featuring Rebecca Lightknight who belongs to centeris2





	1. Chapter 1

Louisa waited patiently while Lily gushed about Raptor. At least she wasn’t singing that one song all the time like Stephanie. But it seemed that the Raptor madness had infected many Jorvikians. She still didn’t see what everyone saw in the guy, honestly. She preferred Lisa’s music, but maybe she was a little biased.

“I can’t believe you’ve met Raptor!” Lily squealed. “It’s, like, my dream to meet him.”

“Well, maybe I can make that dream come true,” said Louisa. “I, uh, I’m dating Lisa so she could probably get you a meeting with him or something.” She’d almost slipped up and said that she was friends with the girl Raptor was dating, but they were trying to keep that a secret.

“REALLY?” said Lily, and Frost pinned his ears back at the loud noise while Louisa flinched back.

“Yeah, I’ll organise it,” said Louisa.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Lily screamed, jumping around in happiness. Louisa was glad that she was sitting on her horse, otherwise Lily might tackle her to the ground in a hug.

“Heh, you’re welcome,” said Louisa. “I’ll let you know when you can meet him.”

Louisa gave Rebecca a call when she got back to Herman’s house. Lisa was already there asleep in the bed, so Louisa sat in the living room so she wouldn’t disturb her.

“Hi,” said Louisa. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

“Nah, what would you be disturbing?” asked Rebecca. “Tor has a show right now, so I’m just chilling in his hotel room waiting for him.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re naked,” said Louisa.

“Okay, I won’t,” said Rebecca. Louisa hoped that Rebecca couldn’t tell that she was blushing through the phone.

“Anyway, I’ve met this girl who wants to meet Raptor,” said Louisa. “And I figure it’s time I did a good deed.”

“You’re using me for my connections,” said Rebecca. “I’m so hurt.” Louisa giggled, knowing by now that Rebecca was joking.

“So, when can she meet him?” asked Louisa. “I promise she’s not crazy. She’ll either hug him or just scream and faint. Maybe she’ll touch his face.”

“Hmm. You didn’t tell her about me, did you?” asked Rebecca.

“Of course not,” said Louisa. 

“Okay then,” said Rebecca, sounding chirpy. “I’ll call you when you can bring her around to the hotel room.”

“Sweet! Thanks,” said Louisa. “I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah, we haven’t seen each other in a bit,” said Rebecca. “Bye.”

When Rebecca finally called that evening, Louisa collected Lily from the new Icelandic race and then took a bus to Jorvik City with her. The whole time, Lily talked her ear off over how excited she was to see Raptor.

“I can’t believe I’m finally getting to meet Raptor!” Lily shrieked as they walked down the hotel’s corridor. “Ohh, all my friends are gonna be so jelly.”

“Heh, yeah,” said Louisa. “It’s this room.” She knocked, and Louisa heard shuffling noises behind the door as someone (Rebecca, she assumed) made themselves look casual.

“Hey, yo!” said Raptor when he opened the door with a big grin. Lily screamed, and Louisa wished that she’d brough earbuds. Rebecca winced from where she was sitting on the bed.

“OHMYGODRAPTORICANTBELIEVEIMFINALLYACTUALLYMEETINGYOUISTHISADREAMISITREALPINCHMEAAAH!” Lily screamed in one breath.

“Ha-hey, a fan!” said Raptor. “Come in, come in.” 

“Yeah, before someone calls the cops about a noise complaint,” Louisa muttered, rubbing her ringing ears as she walked in after Lily and closed the door behind her.

“Raptor, I am your biggest fan,” said Lily once she’d stopped screaming and hyperventilating. Louisa sat down on the bed with Rebecca, glad that at least the covers were pulled up and that they looked clean. Rebecca smiled and waved at her.

“That’s debatable,” Rebecca muttered, too quiet for Lily to hear. Louisa laughed.

“Aww, it’s always good to meet a fan,” said Raptor.

“Oh my gosh, and your newest song, ‘Jorvik City’, is just the bomb,” said Lily. “I know all the lyrics.”

“Heh heh, is that so?” said Raptor.

“Yes!” said Lily, and began singing it.

“She doesn’t suspect the truth?” Rebecca muttered.

“No,” said Louisa quietly. “She assumes, like everyone else, that the ‘her’ in the song is referring to the city.”

“Good,” Rebecca whispered, and smiled at her boyfriend. Raptor was nodding along as Lily sang, grinning.

“Wow, you really do know all the lyrics!” said Raptor, applauding her. “And you’re not a bad singer, either!”

“Thank you!” Lily squealed breathlessly. “I’m the singer in the riding club The Bulldogz, we’re New Hillcrest’s best and only riding club.”

“Good to know that your talents aren’t going to waste,” said Raptor. “If I ever need a backup singer, I know who to call.” Lily screamed again.

“Maybe I could work with you,” said Lily.

“Uh, you might have to fight my girl Rebecca for that,” said Raptor. 

“Hi,” said Rebecca, raising a hand in a wave. “I help Raptor set up for his shows and pack up after them and rehearse.”

“Maybe I could help?” Lily suggested.

“That won’t be necessary,” said Rebecca. Louisa wondered if Lily could hear the ice in Rebecca’s voice.

“Yeah, and besides, your club won’t have an entertainer without you,” said Raptor. “Just keep doing that and working hard, and one day you’ll be a big singer like me.”

“Wow! That’s my dream,” said Lily. “Maybe you could give me some pointers?” Louisa cleared her throat, and now it was Rebecca’s turn to laugh.

“Well, I’m a male singer, so you might have an easier time if a girl teaches you how to sing,” said Raptor. “Maybe Lisa Peterson? I heard she’s back in Jorvik.”

“Who?” asked Lily.

“Heresy,” Louisa whispered.

“How have you not heard of her?” asked Rebecca. “She’s lived in Jorvik half her life, she’s famous for coming from here. She’s a bloody national hero! You know, red hair, punky rock star, blue and white horse?”

“Nope, never heard of her,” said Lily with a shrug. “But maybe she can help. Do you know where you can find her?”

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend,” said Louisa. “I’ll take you to meet her tomorrow.”

“Wow! Thanks, Louisa!” said Lily. “Nat and Ricky are right, you are a really helpful person.”

“You’re welcome,” said Louisa with a smile. “Anyway, we should probably get going. It’s a long trip back to New Hillcrest, and don’t you have a club meeting tonight?” Lily sighed.

“Yeah, I do,” said Lily. “It was so awesome meeting you, Raptor.”

“Always nice to meet a fan,” said Raptor.

“Can I have a hug before I go?” asked Lily, holding her arms out.

While Raptor gave Lily a hug and several autographed CDs and pictures of himself, Rebecca glared at the girl.

“Green is more Raptor’s colour,” said Louisa quietly to her. Rebecca snorted and looked away.

As Louisa walked out of the hotel room with Lily and shut the door behind her, she heard the distinct sound of someone being pulled onto the bed and smooched. Fortunately, Lily was too preoccupied with staring at her new goodies to notice.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lily and Louisa leave, Rebecca pulls Raptor into a second round of jealous-induced lovemaking.

Rebecca kissed Raptor and pulled him down onto the bed as soon as the door closed. Tor made a small noise of confusion, though he wasn’t about to pull away. Rebecca bit at his lower lip and wrapped her legs around him, grinding against him with a moan. She could feel his length rubbing against her through their jeans.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” asked Tor as Rebecca snaked her hands down to unbuckle his belt.

“I dunno, just something about seeing another girl all over you,” said Rebecca. “Don’t worry, it’s not you that I’m worried about.” She finally got his belt unbuckled and went to work on the fly of his jeans, palming him through them and making him moan.

“Oh, Becca,” Tor moaned, and Rebecca kissed his neck and reached into his jeans to start stroking his cock.

While Rebecca was busy rubbing his cock, Tor finally pulled Rebecca’s shirt off and removed her bra quickly afterwards. His hands roamed over her upper body, and Rebecca moaned. He kissed her bare skin, enjoying the warmth of it. Rebecca, however, was not so gentle, biting and sucking marks into Tor’s skin. He had to moan at the feeling, at how being claimed and marked like this sent ripples of pleasure out from the marks.

“You’re mine,” Rebecca murmured into his skin, leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone. Her hand was still busy quickly stroking his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Hey, give me a chance to finish inside you,” said Tor, pulling away a little and pulling a condom out of the top drawer of the hotel’s bedside table. While he was doing that, Rebecca unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. Tor took the opportunity to rub her pussy through her panties for a few moments, making her moan and arch up into him, and then he pulled them down and fingered her for a few moments.

“Fuck, Tor,” Rebecca moaned, and arched her back when Tor leaned in to trace her wet folds with his tongue. He slipped his tongue inside, and Rebecca moaned again.

“Damn, you sure got wet while your friend was here,” said Tor, fingering her while she squirmed beneath him. “Should I be worried?”

“I only got so wet because I was thinking about how I’d fuck you to claim you as mine,” said Rebecca. “Speaking of, get on your back.”

“Oh, feisty,” said Tor, doing just what she told him to do. This wasn’t how they usually did it, but he didn’t mind. After all, he’d just come back from a performance and Rebecca looked like she could eat him alive. Rebecca knelt over his legs while she ripped open the condom wrapper, and Tor rose his leg up to rub her pussy with his knee. Rebecca moaned, grinding down onto it, but then got back to the task at hand.

As soon as the condom was on, Rebecca slid down onto Tor’s cock with a moan. Tor moaned too at the feeling of her around him. Even though it had only been about an hour since he’d last been inside her.

“I should make you jealous more often, huh?” said Tor.

“Only if you want me to fuck you this hard,” said Rebecca, and started to bounce on his cock. Tor moaned, grabbing her ass and squeezing it. Rebecca moaned at the feeling, going down deep on him and moving her hips in a grinding motion again. Tor’s hands moved up her body, gripping her waist, and then Rebecca leaned down and kissed him while still moving her hips. Tor took the opportunity to thrust up into her, making her moan.

“Damn, you’re good on top,” said Tor, squeezing her breasts while she was close to him.

“It’s nice to shake things up sometimes,” said Rebecca, returning back to her former position and setting up a fast pace.

“Damn, you’re so right,” said Tor. He began to rub her clit, and Rebecca shuddered in pleasure and moved faster.

It wasn’t surprising that Rebecca came first, she usually did. Tor just knew what he was doing, and in this case, Rebecca knew exactly what she was doing too. She knew what she wanted.

“Oh, fuck, Tor,” Rebecca moaned, moving her hips slowly as she rode out her orgasm.

“Heh, I believe the name is ‘Raptor’,” said Tor, digging his fingers into her hips and thrusting up into her. Rebecca moaned again, then panted as she rode him to another orgasm.

After this second orgasm, Rebecca leaned down once again and kissed Tor. He returned the kiss, running his fingers through her blue and pale blonde hair. He continued thrusting up into her, getting closer and closer to his own orgasm, and was surprised when it hit as Rebecca gently bit his neck.

“Mine,” Rebecca said again, an almost predatory gleam in her eyes.

“You know it,” said Tor, grinning up at her. They kissed, and then parted for a moment so he could pull out and throw away the condom. Rebecca cuddled up to him, still breathing somewhat heavily, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You know I only get jealous because I love you so much,” said Rebecca. “Right?”

“Yeah, and I love you too,” said Tor, giving her a kiss. “I love my fans but that’s different. You know that. I feel something deeper for you.”

“I know, but it’s always good to hear you say it,” said Rebecca. She smiled, resting her head on his chest. He had no more shows for the day, so they could just spend the rest of the day relaxing in his hotel room and watching TV. Or having sex, or just talking, or even playing boardgames if they felt like it. It was just so nice to be able to spend time together.


End file.
